


Виноват компас

by Christoph, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: мини G - PG-13 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But only a little, Jealousy, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Steve Rogers is a smooth son of a bitch, WWII Cap, bucky pov, everything turns out ok in the end though, jealous about Steve having to use Peggy as his beard, mostly this is just Bucky being, rated for language and nothing else, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: У Стива в компасе фото Пегги. А Баки ревнует. Пока Стив не доказывает, что для него нет никого важнее Баки.





	Виноват компас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stupid Compass Conclusions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738269) by [InkyWandmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyWandmaker/pseuds/InkyWandmaker). 



> Военка, Пегги как прикрытие.

Если бы Баки попытался выделить момент, когда всё началось, это совершенно точно был бы тот вечер, когда она заявилась в бар в своём убийственном красном платье и умудрилась завладеть вниманием Стива на целую вечность, словно отодвинув Баки на задний план. «Это так Стив себя чувствовал рядом со мной?» Почему-то от этой мысли Баки затошнило. Неужели его внимание так же легко переключалось на других, когда они куда-нибудь выбирались вместе? Он боялся, что ответ положительный. Стив столько раз просто испарялся во время их двойных «свиданий», а Баки даже не замечал. 

Но эта женщина не просто завладела вниманием Стива, за весь их короткий разговор Стив ни разу не взглянул на Баки. Словно вовсе не замечал, что он тоже здесь. На какое-то ужасное мгновение Баки готов был поклясться, что видит в чистых голубых глаза Стива ту же любовь, которая обычно предназначалась ему. 

Когда она наконец-то ушла, Баки вздохнул с облегчением. 

– Я невидимка, – он пытался храбриться, будто это не его сердце только что попросту перестало биться на пару минут. – Я превращаюсь в тебя, это как кошмарный сон. 

Стив повернулся к нему и улыбнулся, так что на какое-то время Баки успокоился. 

– Не переживай так. Думаю, у нее найдётся подружка. 

У Баки сдавило грудь от таких знакомых слов – слов, которые он сам не раз говорил когда-то в Бруклине. И утешающее похлопывание по плечу тоже ощущалось весьма знакомым. А вот леденящее плохое предчувствие было чем-то новым. Новым и ужасающим. Наблюдая, как его возлюбленный, ставший теперь выше него, пробирается сквозь шумную толпу за новой порцией выпивки, Джеймс Барнс внезапно снова ощутил прилив ревности, но на этот раз он ревновал Стива – единственного, в ком был уверен в своей жизни, – и ему это не понравилось. Абсолютно.

***

Иногда ему даже почти удавалось убедить себя, что она не такая уж большая угроза, как он вообразил. Например, когда Стив говорил Баки первому о новом задании или всегда находил возможность разделить с ним палатку во время вылазки, даже если это было связано с определёнными неудобствами. А потом вдруг появлялась она, и на протяжении всего их разговора со Стивом Баки чувствовал себя так, словно его вообще не существует, даже если стоял прямо рядом с ними. А в большинстве случаев они разговаривали наедине, обсуждая какие-то засекреченные проекты, к которым у Баки не было доступа, и он оставался за дверью. Хуже всего, что потом они упоминали об этих тайнах в обычных разговорах, и Баки совершенно терялся. Это вот так себя чувствовали другие парни, тогда, ещё до войны, когда они со Стивом обменивались при них личными шутками?

А потом случился компас. 

Грёбаный компас. 

Он всегда был у Стива под рукой, и каждый раз, когда Стив его открывал (а делал он это, к несчастью, часто), её прелестное лицо с нежной улыбкой всегда было внутри, под крышкой. И каждый раз Баки сжимал челюсти и молчал, сходя с ума от ревности. Остальным Коммандос – всей остальной чёртовой армии – было на это плевать, так что Баки приходилось делать вид, что ему тоже всё равно. Но это не имело ничего общего с реальностью. 

По крайней мере, он никогда не таскал с собой фотографии девушек, с которыми вроде как встречался. 

Хуже того, Стив абсолютно не обращал на всё это внимания. Совершенно не замечал, что Баки становился подчёркнуто беззаботным, стоило ей оказаться поблизости. Словно не видел, как напрягались плечи Баки, если её упоминали в разговоре. И полностью игнорировал тот факт, что Баки избегал смотреть на карты, пока там лежит этот глупый компас.

Стив пришёл рассказать Баки о новом задании – первому, как обычно. И, наконец, упала последняя капля. Они сидели в своей палатке, глядя на развёрнутую между ними карту, когда Стив достал свой компас, открыл и положил поверх неё. Баки стиснул челюсти, перед глазами повисла красная пелена. Да как Стив вообще осмелился притащить эту дрянь в их палатку? 

Больше не в силах сдерживаться, прямо посреди тирады Стива Баки с яростью смахнул раздражающий его предмет с карты, заставив укатиться куда-то в пыль. Стив запнулся и перевёл на Баки взволнованный взгляд. 

– Баки? Всё в поря…

– Нет, ничего не в порядке, Стив! – прошипел тот, сжимая кулаки. Стив и правда ничего не замечает? 

Непонимающе нахмурившись, Стив потянулся к плечу Баки, но тот уклонился от прикосновения. Опустив руку, Стив вздохнул. 

– Баки… Ну в чём дело? 

Баки отвернулся и часто заморгал, пытаясь сдержать злые слёзы. В таком состоянии его было лучше не трогать. Тронуть означало лишь, что он забьётся глубже в свою раковину и переведёт разговор на любую тему, кроме той, на которую не хочет говорить. Запустив пальцы в волосы и глубоко вздохнув, Баки наконец ответил: 

– Агент Картер. Ты… Она тебе нравится, да? И поэтому она там. – Он бросил взгляд на маленький бронзовый кружок, лежащий в пыли. Снова набрав воздуха, он повернулся к озадаченному Стиву. – Послушай, если она тебе нравится, просто скажи об этом сейчас, потому что я больше не выдержу, чем бы вы там ни занимались с ней. Я чувствую себя лишним, и мне это не нравится, Стив. С кем-то другим было бы и так нормально, но… не с тобой. Я не могу с таким мириться, когда дело касается тебя. 

От полного боли взгляда Баки у Стива сжалось сердце, черты его лица смягчились, и он притянул Баки в объятия. 

– Баки, почему ты не сказал раньше, что тебя это так беспокоит? Я не хотел тебя обидеть… Я же… Мне нравится агент Картер, но не в том смысле. Просто… Понимаешь, кое-кто из ребят начал подозревать нас с тобой, так что… Я попробовал немного их отвлечь. Притвориться, что запал на Пегги, понимаешь? Я не собирался… Баки, ты для меня единственный. 

Стараясь не разреветься, Баки вцепился в звезду на груди Стива, сосредотачиваясь на его успокаивающих словах. 

– Я же не мог не ревновать, понимаешь? В смысле, почему бы такому, как ты, хотелось бы быть с таким, как я?

Стив коснулся губами лба Баки и зарылся пальцами в его волосы. 

– Потому что я с тобой до конца. Я люблю тебя, и ничто не сможет этого изменить. 

Баки поднял на него взгляд, и Стив с мягким смешком утёр его всё же выступившие слёзы. 

– Ох, Баки, ты должен кое-что увидеть. 

Отстранившись, Стив стянул верхнюю часть формы, пока Баки сердито утирал лицо. Когда Стив начал выворачивать наизнанку грубую ткань, Баки выгнул бровь. 

– Что ты… 

– Подожди. Увидишь. 

Баки заворожённо наблюдал, что же скрывает форма, и когда Стив принялся нащупывать что-то возле звезды, прищурился и придвинулся ближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Незаметная с первого взгляда крошечная молния пересекала ткань, пришитую к изнанке звезды, образуя небольшой карман. Нежно улыбаясь, Стив расстегнул молнию и достал маленькое потёртое фото юного Баки Барнса и протянул его своему ошеломлённому возлюбленному. 

– Агент Картер может быть в моём компасе, но ты всегда в моём сердце, Баки. 

Погладив кончиками пальцев потрёпанные края фото, Баки усмехнулся, разворачиваясь и ловя губы Стива своими. 

– Господи, сопляк, как же я тебя люблю. 

– Ни секунды не сомневался, придурок.


End file.
